Better Together
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: -Just another High School fic- Jeanne asked Tony out and he said yes even though he had a girlfriend from another school across town. Ziva shows up as the best friend she is get's drunk and sleeps with him, keeping herself distanced from him making Jeanne and E. J realize what they need to do. Realize that Tony and Ziva are better together then Jeanne and Tony ever will be.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a saturday night in October, three best friends sat around a bonfire in the backyard of one of their houses. "This is going to be the longest school year ever!" Jeanne groaned, pulling her knees to her chest. Her brown hair looking blonde from the reflection of the fire.

"Yeah, and the most boring," EJ said looking at one of her best friends. She's been best friends with these two girls since she was a kid, since Ziva's dad moved her to Washinton when she was 3 to live with her godmother, Jennifer Shepard, and since she met Jeanne in pre-k on her first day.

"You ask him out yet?" Ziva asked, pushing her brown curly hair over one of her shoulders and looking at Jeanne, he skin looking sweaty because of the fire. Jeanne nodded her head with a smile that told them he had said yes. "He said yes?" Ziva asked, wanting to be confirmed that she had just lost the 4 year battle with her heart in less then 3 weeks.

"He said yes but there was something different about this yes. It seemed like he didn't want to say yes, like he only said yes because I'm another hot girl at the school," Jeanne explained. She sighed and stared into the fire, looking a little sad because it was the truth.

"He is probably just distracted, the basketball game is coming up and progress reports come out in less then a three weeks," Ziva said, trying to reason even though she knew the real reason. Tony didn't like her like that and the fact that he's dating this blonde from the school across town, Becca something.

"You okay Zi? You don't look so great," Jeanne said seeing that she wasn't her normal tan, clear skin but slightly white blotchy skin. Ziva shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry but I have to go," Ziva said and got up and grabbed her black bag that held a bottle of sminoff that she had stolen off her now adopted mother and her pajama shorts and tank top. Jeanne and EJ looked confused because just a moment ago Ziva had been laughing and having fun doing down memory lane and talking about Jeanne and Tony, and now she had to leave.

Ziva walked to the chevy coveret that Jenny (Jennifer) had bought her for her 16th birthday. When she had stepped into the car and shut the door, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening, keeping a secret from Jeanne to protect Tony's lying ass. Keeping the secret from Tony's girlfriend across town to protect his lying ass.

When she pulled out of the drive way her mind just went on autopilot, she drove straight to Tony's. She was only 5 minutes away so she was there in no time, she had parked her car in his driveway and she looked up at the house. She didn't know what she was doing here, she was just here. That's when she seen the light to the front porch turn on and the her best friend Tony DiNozzo came into view. She heard a muffled 'You coming in or what?' from outside of her car.

She frowned to herself then got out. "Yeah," She said when she had locked her car and had started to walk towards him. "Why did you say yes? You know you are only going to break her heart and make me look like a back stabber," Ziva told him, moving her hands as she spoke. "I do not know why i am here," Ziva said after a moment.

"Because I'm your best friend and you couldn't be around the other best friend who you knew I was practically betraying," Tony said, stating the obvious causing Ziva to fake a laugh.

"Because that is exactly why i am here," Ziva said sarcastically and smiled at him, she hadn't been smiling often because she had been in contact with her biological family, her father Eli David, Deputy Director of Mossad, her little sister, Tali age 14, Mossad Officer in training and than there was Ari, 19 Mossad Officer.

"How's it going? You know, with the whole finally meeting the family...again thing?" Tony asked noticing how her eyes showed pain but a smile was still plastered on her face.

"It is going good, it is going fine," Ziva said looking up at him. She lifted her bag. "I brought Alcohol," She said opening it a bit to show him the 40 oz of smirnoff. He smiled and stepped aside to let her in. She slipped past him into the house that she spent many nights at when she was in Junior high. "Where is you dad?" Ziva asked looking around that the very dark and silent living room and kitchen.

"Across the country, you know how he is. In and out," Tony said, taking two glasses out of the cabinets. "Can you grab the um...actually can you just grab a mixer?" Tony asked when he had the two classes on the counter and had poured a half an inch in the glass. Ziva opened the fridge and grabbed the nearest thing, a bottle of red G2.

...20 minutes later...

"And I said in my head that I do not really care how much you weigh, you always look small anyway," Ziva said slightly slurred after her third glass. Tony swallowed the bottle of his G2 mixed with smirnoff and smiled at her. Ziva reached over to grab his glass for a refill but ended up slipping, she was about an inch away from his lips and was looking into his eyes.

If Anyone of them had moved forward a little there lips would touch. Ziva opened her mouth to say something but wasn't able to due to Tony's lips pressed against her's. She was slow to react but kissed back when she realized what was happening and within seconds the kiss had gotten more heated.

Ziva pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Bedroom," Tony whispered, Ziva just nodded and followed him up the stairs to where his room was. When they reached the top of the stairs, he had her pinned against the wall and his lips attached to hers. She pushed him off and removed her shirt dropping it on the top stair. Ziva turned back to him and kissed him, he pulled her up so her legs were on either side of him and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

...

"What had she been doing there?" Jeanne asked from the car across the street staring at her boyfriends house. EJ shrugged and continued to watch the house. She felt like she was envading his privacy and that Jeanne was being to paranoid.

"They are closer friends then us, have been friends longer then us. What's the problem with her ditching us from him?" EJ asked, annoyed that she was sitting in a car instead of passed out in her bed by now.

"Do you have anywhere better to be?" Jeanne asked looking at her. EJ gave her a 'duh' look then leaned her head against the window. "You can go you know, no one's stopping you from leaving," Jeanne told her.

"In that case," EJ said and unbuckled her seat belt. "See ya tomorrow," EJ told her and jumped out, that's when she seen it, the two shadows that she knew Jeanne couldn't see because of where she sat, the two shadows that looked as if they were one and lips touching. The two shadows she knew were Tony and Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanne still sat outside the house at the early hours of the morning, watching it. That's when she got fed up and started to drive away, waking Ziva up. Her surroundings weren't familiar and she had a weight holding her down, she looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. She looked at the arm that was keeping her held down, that's when she knew where she was. "Tony?" Ziva whispered, he mumbled 'just 5 more minutes mommy' causing Ziva to laugh a bit.

"Tony," Ziva said a little louder. That's when his eyes opened looking confused on why he was naked. "I think we had sex," Ziva told him, confirming his assumption. Ziva sighed not liking what she had done, she just betrayed her best friend by having sex with her boyfriend. "This is why I should not of come here," Ziva said, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, sheets still pressed to her chest. She grabbed her underwear and slipped them on along with Tony's T-shirt.

"I should get out of here," Ziva told him and stood up, walking towards the door to grab her jeans. "You can always stay," Tony said putting his head on his hand trying to hide his embarrassed blush across his face.

"I can not, Jeanne or Becca will be by later, seeing me here with this," Ziva said pointing to the newly made hickey. "They probably will not like it," Ziva continued and pulled her pants on. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You really care for hurting them? Come on Zee-vah!" Tony said looking at her with pleading eyes. She walked a few feet until she was inches away from his face. "No." She whispered and turned to leave the room. She heard rummaging in the basement.

"Tony, your dad is what a country away? Cross the country?" Ziva asked wanting to be confirmed on what is downstairs...or who is downstairs. Tony nodded and laid back down. "I think Becca's here," Ziva tells him and goes to his window.

"Hey were you doing?" Tony asked as she opened his window. Ziva looked back and told him she was climbing down the ladder that led to his backyard. "Oh and she's not going to notice you? There is a big, window where she can see you!" Tony told her.

"Um...my car is right next to the house. It is like just next to your room," Ziva told him and then turned and stepped out the window onto the ladder. "See you Monday," Ziva said and started to climb down the ladder to her car. When she went to get it she seen someone sitting in the passenger seat. EJ, the only other person besides Jenny that had a key to her car.

"Why are you in my car?" Ziva asked opening her car door and stepping in. EJ looked at her. "How could you? How could you sleep with your best friends boyfriend?" EJ asked looking at her a little hurt that she would do that to Jeanne. Ziva looked at her and shook her head. "You do not understand," Ziva whispered and started the car.

"Then it explain it to me Ziva, explain to me and tell me why I shouldn't tell Jeanne," EJ said while buckling her seat belt knowing how horrible Ziva's driving was. "I was drunk, and it is not like he is only going to be sleeping with her anyway. He has a girlfriend from across town, a Becca something, I do not know her last name. But last night was a mistake, a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life," Ziva told her and turned left toward's her place.

"I won't tell her, I promise you as long as you stay away from him. Let her have a bit of happiness," EJ told Ziva with a serious tone. She glanced over at EJ and sighed. "You have my word," Ziva said and turned towards the road again and made a right turn then another left pulling into her driveway.

"Shit," EJ said looking into the driveway to see Jeanne's car. Ziva took a deep breath and got out of her car. "Shit is right," Ziva whispered and walked towards the car to see Jeanne asleep in the front seat. Ziva knocked on the window scaring her awake. "What are you doing here?" Ziva asked looking in at the brunette.

Jeanne looked at Ziva wide eyes.


End file.
